Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie the Pooh & The Gang Meets Savage Sam is another upcoming new Kids World crossover by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. Plot Savage Sam is Old Yeller's son. He is a Bluetick Coonhound, and every bit as courageous and loyal as his father, as well as an incredibly keen tracker. Sam mostly likes chasing a bobcat, sometimes with Arliss. The boy's uncle, Beck (Brian Keith) (referred to as the younger brother of Jim Coates) comes by to check on how the boys are doing and gives advice to Travis on how to handle Arliss a little better. ("All little brothers hate bossin'. You've got to learn how to outfigger him, Travis,") Travis, Arliss, and their neighbor's granddaughter, Lisbeth Searcy (Marta Kristen) are taken captive by Apaches stealing horses. Travis is left behind when the Apaches are chased by a cavalry patrol and is found by Sam (thanks to Sam's keen sense of smell). Uncle Beck gathers up a search party including Lisbeth's somewhat overbearing grandfather, Bud Searcy (once again played by Jeff York), and neighbor Wiley Crup (Slim Pickens). Led by Sam, who tracks the Apaches despite an injured paw and a hail storm, the search party finds and rescues Arliss and Lisbeth. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Aladdin, Abu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Chanticleer, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Casper, Wendy, Malcolm Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Spanky Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Good Michelle, he Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Mason and Phil, Horton the Elephant, Gobber the Belch, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & The Little Giants Gang, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn Jones and the gang), Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Western films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross